


Boys' night in

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys stay in for tonight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys' night in

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, issy, for the beta. 
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'domestic'

“DVD is in, are you ready?“ 

Merlin smiled when he heard Arthur yelling from the living room. “Coming!” He grabbed the tray with the hot chocolates and cookies and balanced it over to the coffee table. 

Arthur was already wrapped in the big blanket, one arm with the remote control still sticking out. 

“Feet warm? Need anything else? I’m still standing, I can fetch stuff before we start.” 

Wiggling his toes, Arthur showed his feet that were clad in a pair of hand-knitted thick socks which had been part of his Christmas present from Hunith the previous year. “All set.”

“Should I get some water and juice for later?”

“You should sit down now, Merlin. The hot chocolate will get cold and so will your skinny arse.” Arthur held one corner of the blanket up. 

In no time, Merlin was next to him, draped the soft fleece throw around him and leaned into Arthur, who started the film and then handed him his mug. As much as he loved going out with Arthur to fancy clubs or expensive dinners, cold winter nights in front of the TV were the best.


End file.
